Promise of Reunion
by AiMorkoko
Summary: Ritsu was taken away from Takano when they were young because his parents didn't approve. But now, he's back. He's searching for his old sempai everywhere, though he may be closer than Ritsu thinks.
1. Welcome Home

_I remember that day, like it was yesterday._  
_"Saga sempai..."_  
_"Ritsu..."  
It never leaves me...the passion, the pain, and most of all...the love.  
"Sempai...they know."  
How could they do it? Taking me away...  
"My parents...they know of our relationship. They are taking me and my fiancée far away. They don't approve of us."  
I said it as if I was okay with it, like I didn't care. But in reality, I didn't want to leave. I was devastated.  
Saga sempai had been hurt, I could see it.  
"I'll wait for you..." he had said.  
How could he wait? It would be years until I could come back.  
"Find happiness.." I had said. And then I left.  
But now I'm back, and I'm ready to be with him again._

* * *

"We are now arriving at the station, please remember to take all of your luggage. Have a nice day."  
I stepped off the train and looked around, noticing that the station hasn't changed a bit since I left. But that wasn't on my mind at the moment.  
I left the station and started to walk to the apartment I had gotten a month ago. It was decent size, it was nice to have my own home instead of being with a big family.  
I took a deep breath of fresh air as soon as I walked outside. It was good to be home, I had missed it. As I walked down the street, I looked around to take It all in, it all looked the same. But in a way, I was glad it was the same.

I went to my apartment and unlocked the door, seeing that all my boxes were already there waiting for me. Among them was a basket that said "Welcome to the building." on it. On the car I noticed that it was from someone named Takano next door. I set down my suitcase and left my apartment, knocking on the door next to mine.

A young man answered the door, he wasn't much older than me. He had longish black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a button down black shirt and white pants, black slippers on his feet.  
"Yes?" he asked, his voice deep.  
"Hi, are you Takano-kun?" I asked, slightly shy. He was very handsome, and he seemed familiar in a weird way.  
"Yes, I am." he said. "What can I help you with?"  
"I just wanted to come by and thank you for the gift. I'm your knew neighbor, Onodera Ritsu." I explained. After I said my name, Takano's eyes lightened a little. He looked me over, as if in awe.  
"Have you been in town before?" he asked, his tone much more gentle yet somewhat sad.  
"Yes, I lived here a few years ago, but I had to move away because of some family issues. Have we met before?" I asked. A muscle in his jaw tightened.  
"You don't remember?" he asked. I shook my head and he tsked. "You're welcome, I'll see you around."

He shut the door. I stood there for a moment, confused.  
_What the hell just happened...?_


	2. The Dream

After that I went back to my apartment, confused about what was up with Mr. Takano. I could have sworn he seemed familiar...  
I told myself it was nothing and went into my room, putting on pajamas and getting into bed so I could search for a job the next morning.

I had a dream...

_It was the summertime. Cherry blossoms had begun to fall. Me and Saga-sempai were on our way to his house. School had ended, and I didn't want to go home to my over-protective family. I was lucky that sempai had invited me to his house. He and I watched a few movies, talked a little. I laughed a lot. But eventually...it turned into something I had never experienced before.  
He was ontop of me, kissing me passionately. I had no experience, but I knew I wanted it.  
His tongue invaded my mouth as his hand caressed me over my pants. I moaned into his mouth, my hips shifting on instinct. He chuckled at my movements.  
"You must really want it." he teased.  
"Baka..." I mumbled. He kissed down my neck, removing my shirt. He started to unbutton my pants too.  
"What're you doing?" I asked.  
"What do you think?" he chuckled. He kissed down my torso, making me shiver with excitement. When his mouth came to my shaft, I gasped and bit my lip.  
"Sempai!" I moaned, my hips moving up on instinct. He smirked and took all of it into his mouth, sucking me off. My head leaned back and my moans echoed throughout the room.  
"Are you ready for me to take you?" He asked, his finger moving inside my ass. I nodded, my cheeks flushed pure red.  
"I want you sempai." I mumbled. He kissed me deeply, gently and slowly pressing inside me. I cried out, my back arching. It hurt, but the passion and love behind it numbed it out until all I could feel was complete bliss.  
There were no words to describe how amazing I felt. How amazing Saga-sempai made me feel. Eventually, I had reached climax, and I felt a warm sensation inside me.  
By the end, he and I lay in his bed together, tired but happy. My head on his chest.  
"I love you, sempai."_

I sat up straight, gasping softly. I looked around my room. Not sempai's room, no sempai either. It was only a dream. But why now? It had been years...


	3. Job

The next morning, I got up to go find a job. Dressed in a simple sweater and jeans, I left my apartment. Outside, was Mr. Takano. I smiled politely and waved to him.  
"Good morning." I said. Takano looked at me.  
"Good morning. Were are you off to so early in the morning?" he asked.  
"I'm going to go out and find a job." I replied simply. Takano put a finger to his lips, as if deep in thought.  
"I think we have an opening where I work, at Marukawa Publishing."  
I looked up at him, my smile widening. "Really? You'd recommend me? That's so nice!"  
Takano looked away, as if embarrassed. "It's nothing..." he muttered.

By the end of the day, I had the job. Thanks to Mr. Takano I would be able to pay my bills.  
As him and I approached our apartments, Takano stopped me before I got my key in.  
"Would you like to come in for some coffee?" he asked nervously. I nodded.  
"Alright."  
Takano smiled a little nervously but it was hidden quickly, for a moment I thought that it was just my imagination. Opening the door, he let me inside first. I watched as he hung up his coat and took off his shoes, walking down the small hall into the living room. I followed him.  
When I stepped into the living room, he was in the kitchen that connected to the living room, filling two mugs with coffee. I took a seat as he had instructed me, and looked around. The place was spotless.  
The floor looked newly cleaned, the coffee table and counters had no spots on it at all. The couch had no marks, and no stray papers or clothes.  
"Your apartment is impressive." I admired.  
Takano nodded to me. "Thank you."  
He approached and handed me a warm mug, setting his down while he took a seat next to me.  
We drank in silence. It was pretty awkward actually. Finally, he spoke again.  
"I saw how you argued with Yokozawa." he said. I blushed, not knowing he had seen.  
Yokozawa had been insisting on a certain number of manga that weren't nearly enough. WHen I overheard him I had told him that he would need much more than that. He had not been happy but I still pressed for it. Takano must have been out of my line of sight.  
"It was really nothing." I shrugged, as if it was nothing.  
"You've got guts, most people wouldn't want to stand up to him." Takano smiled, taking a drink of his coffee. "You haven't changed."  
I looked at him, confused.  
"Do you not remember me?" he asked. I gave him a curious grin.  
"Sorry, but I do not know you. I am almost positive we have never met."  
Takano gave me a look, almost angry like. He set down him coffee slowly next to mine...then in one quick movement he pinned me to his couch.  
I looked up at him, shocked. "What the Hell are-"  
I was silenced with a kiss.


End file.
